


Lucky

by Moxleytrash (yourfavoritefallenangel)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritefallenangel/pseuds/Moxleytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's got a surprise guest piled up on his couch and his only saving grace is that Kevin seems to like him.</p><p> </p><p> A "You broke into my apartment thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little prompt floating around on tumblr that was "You broke into my apartment thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good AU" and it just screamed ambrollins with a few tweaks to fit of course. I haven't written anything just fluffy for them so I figured why not? Here it is in its unbettaed glory I hope you enjoy and squee. Kudos are always appreciated and comments make me squeal. thanks for reading

The week had been particularly taxing for Seth. His boss, Hunter had really kicked his ass today and all he really wanted to do was go home, have a beer, get tangled in the sheets and fall asleep with his dog, Kevin.

It took everything he had to drive home, let alone drag himself into the house. He was greeted by his barking fuzzball, whom he scooped up into his arms to be smothered in kisses.

"Hey buddy," Seth dropped his keys in the bowl on the table by the door and made his way into the kitchen. "Work was hell. How was your day?" He set Kevin in the floor. He was answered by a raised ear and tilted head as he grabbed a beer and cracked it open.

"Better than mine huh?" Seth laughed after taking a long swig. "C'mon." He turned on his heel and headed up stairs with Kevin in tow. It was always dark by the time he got home so climbing into bed early wasn't entirely strange. 

He made it about half way through his beer and a repeat of The Walking Dead before he passed out. In his defense his week was hell and he deserved an early turn in.

Seth was sleeping like a rock until the sound of glass breaking followed by a loud crash woke him up. He sat up and threw the covers off of himself. Kevin was sitting on the edge of the bed at high alert as Seth listened for a second.

The sound of boots stomping across his wood floor confirmed that there was in fact an intruder.

Seth reached under his bed and found the aluminum bat Roman gave him as a house warming present. He turned to Kevin and put a finger to his lips before easing down the stairs. He stopped about halfway down so he could watch to see just what was going on. Kevin stopped right next to him, his fuzzy little ears perked as he seemed to observe as well.

What Seth could see through the dark of the room was a fairly tall figure struggling to get their shoes off. The glass above the door knob on the door was broken and the table by the door was knocked over. A clear indication that they broke in.

Seth briefly considered calling the cops but the person stumbled and fell on the couch with a loud groan. It was a sound Seth recognized easily. They were drunk off their asses. 

With a deep breath to still his nerves, Seth moved down the stairs. He raised his bat up behind his head, flipping on the light as he reached the living room and rounded the couch. His intruder was flat on his stomach with his face buried in the throw pillow on the sofa.

Kevin reared up and gave him a sniff before licking the hand on the ground. He stirred with a surprised groan making Seth go back on high alert, gripping his bat nice and tight in case he needed to beat the guy to a pulp.

The intruder had a confused look plastered on his face as he stared at the tiny Yorkie currently looking at him expectantly. 

"I don't have a dog." Seth's intruder groaned before burying his face back in the couch cushion. After a few minutes Seth heard light snores and sighed, lowering his bat. He probably should call the police but the guy was just drunk. Besides, Seth was fucking exhausted still and Kevin didn't seem to think the guy was much of a threat.

"I'm trusting you on this one." Seth whispered to which Kevin sneezed at him. Seth rolled his eyes and headed back up the stairs. He would deal with this when the damn sun was up. Right now though he needed to sleep.

\--

Seth ended up getting up at seven, more on a work habit than actually wanting to be up. His bed was significantly dog deficient meaning Kevin was probably already down stairs waiting to go outside.

After a quick trip to the restroom and slipping into some clothes other than his boxers, Seth made his way downstairs. He was half way through fixing a pot of coffee when it occurred to him that he had a surprise house guest.

He eased his way into the living room, a butcher knife behind his back in case this guy was crazy. What he found was his intruder curled up on his side cuddling Kevin like living teddy bear. So much for dangerous.

"Traitor." Seth whispered at his dog. He looked at their guest as he slept and was only just aware he wasn't bad looking. Dirty blond hair still messy most likely from the nights previous events and full round cheeks. He was shaped nice too from what Seth could tell. No wonder Kevin liked him Seth laughed to himself.

He headed back into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee, plopping down at the kitchen table so he could see the couch and pretend he wasn't staring at the sleeping form occupying it as he sipped his morning fuel.

It took about twenty minutes for Seth's house guest to finally rise from his comatose state. He sat up with a loud groan and a long revealing stretch. Seth most definitely did not stare and if he did it was only because he was on alert. The guy was a stranger after all.

His guest took a moment to observe his surroundings as he stretched the last few bits of couch napping from his muscles. It took him a moment to realize he was in unfamiliar territory.

"Ah shit." The blond groaned to which Kevin sneezed and ran into the kitchen with Seth.

"Yeah you uh you kinda busted the window out to get in." Seth spoke from his chair in the kitchen. The blond jumped slightly, whirling around to find the source of sound. He looked comically terrified. Seth had to fight down the laughter threatening to come spewing out.

"Man 'm sorry! I just moved in maybe two doors down and the land lady gave me a faulty key and I shit man I'm sorry." The blond rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way over to table. He pulled the chair opposite of Seth out and planted himself there, leaning back and spreading his legs wide. "Thanks for not calling the cops man."

"Yeah well my dog likes you so." Seth put his cup up to his lips, speaking into his cup and not quite looking at his guest. "There's uh fresh coffee if you want some." He cut his eyes at the coffee pot and watched the blond's surprisingly blue eyes widen a little. 

"Help yourself."

The blond jumped up and headed to the coffee pot. Seth didn't look at his ass. Well, not much anyways.

"I'm Seth by the way." He looked away as his guest turned around and made his way back over to the table.

"Dean." He spoke as he sat opposite of Seth once more, those long legs thrown open again.

Seth bounced the name around in his head. Dean, it fit him in a strange way. Ripped blue jeans and a tight white shirt. Dean like James Dean. Seth smiled to himself at the thought.

"So Seth." Dean smiled and oh god he had dimples. Seth suddenly became very interested in the bottom of his cup. "You live here with your girlfriend?" He cocked an eyebrow and that smile was going to kill Seth before he even knew Dean's last name.

"Wha- Uh no." Seth's face felt hot. He'd later blame it on the coffee and not the blond haired blue eyed dimpled smiling stranger staring back at him across the table.

"Your boyfriend then?" Dean leaned across the table, his eyes glinting with what Seth could only describe as mischief. It was a good thing it was the morning because Seth was definitely toast. Even Kevin seemed enamored with Dean's charm.

"No uh," Seth laughed nervously and shook his head. "Just me and Kevin. What uh, What about you? Move in with your honey?"

"Nah," Dean leaned back in his chair allowing Seth to catch his breath and not feel so much like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat. "Just broke up with my boyfriend and moved here." That mischievous, or maybe flirtatious, smile was still plastered on Dean's face and despite the continuous nursing of his coffee Seth's mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Oh." Because all of Seth's vocabulary seemed lost with those eyes on him.

"Maybe I could take you out for drinks sometime Seth."

Seth's head snapped up and now he knew he was definitely blushing. Kevin seemed to understand the conversation taking place because he barked and tugged the bottom of Seth's pants.

"See your dog likes me and besides if I take you out for drinks I wont have to break in when we come back drunk."

"I don't know. I mean I don't even know your last name and you kinda broke into my house"

" It's Ambrose and I'm sorry. How's Sunday?"

Damn he was persistent. Seth huffed some strands of loose hair out of his face but smiled none the less.

"I work on weekdays."

"Tomorrow then."

Seth didn't really feel like it was much of a question and though he barely knew Dean, the offer was more than enticing. Besides Roman was always nagging him about being alone in the house with just Kevin.

"Alright fine." If only to shut him up. Seth didn't miss the way Dean's eyes sparked though. His smile widening, his dimple more prominent now and damn he was cute.

Dean stood up and pushed his chair in. He carried his cup over to the sink before heading to the door to slip into his shoes and leather jacket he'd apparently managed to hand up on the coat rack.

Seth followed him to the door as Dean pulled it open.

"I'll fix your window if you want. 'M pretty good at stuff like that." He stepped out the door and smiled back at Seth. "I'll see you tomorrow, Seth." With that he pulled the door shut.

Seth put his back to the door and focused on calming his heart rate. Kevin planted himself in front of Seth looking at him triumphantly.

"You happy?" Seth raised his eyebrows to which Kevin barked and went trotting off in the most smug way a dog probably could. Seth sighed to himself. He was doomed


End file.
